


Fine As Hell

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, Future Bitty, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: In a not too distant (possible) future……….Food Network Personality, Celebrity Chef, Style Icon, and NHL Husband Eric Bittle looks Damn Good.





	Fine As Hell

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this piece on tumblr!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/post/164528423102/in-a-not-too-distant-possible-future-food)
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr @Omgpieplease!](https://omgpieplease.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art)


End file.
